Tuesday Night
by geritalia
Summary: after-dinner gerita sex. feli rides the dick into the sunset. that's all you need to know. also a little bit of pasta sauce. rated M for horny audiences
Tuesday night. It didn't always happen on Tuesday night, but there was leftover sauce from the night's dinner still in the pot - Feliciano had remembered thinking to himself - _why not?_

So here they were, Ludwig's entire chest and torso covered in pasta sauce, his face a rival color to the tomato paste as Feliciano busied himself with licking the sauce left in the valleys of the German's well developed and beautifully defined abdominal muscle. It hadn't happened without a great bit of effort and convincing. ' _Think about the mess, Feliciano…! What if it stains the sheets?'_ Ludwig had said, deflating Feliciano's practicality and ability to argue with his lover. But his desire to admire the German's rather incredible abdominal muscles and having really no other ideas for intriguing foreplay had overpowered this. So this was what the Tuesday night in mid-April had held for them.

It had taken Feliciano a good fifteen minutes to drag Ludwig away from his work, so it was only fair that he take his time with this activity. Even after Feliciano had enthusiastically licked Ludwig's chest free of pasta sauce, he continued licking, his movements slower, resulting in Ludwig moaning in impatience. Feliciano smirked to himself, travelling slowly to the German's hips, inserting two fingers into the waistband of his pants. Managing to unzip and tug them off of Ludwig, the man lying helplessly under Feliciano closed his eyes as his furious blush spread to his ears, and perhaps it could flush his entire neck in that deep red if Feliciano tried hard enough. Feliciano always managed to try hard enough. He really didn't even have to try, really, Ludwig was just so sensitive and-

Oh, _Gott,_ Feliciano really didn't waste much time at all, did he..? Well, when it came to ridding the German of his clothes, at least. It took the Italian all the time in the world - no pun intended - to drag his tongue so _torturously_ up Ludwig's hardened cock. Ludwig, caught off guard at such an action, had let a rather surprised moan slip. Blushing impossibly darker, Feliciano glanced up at him, smirking proudly, smirking so fucking deviously it probably wasn't even _legal, damn it, stop looking at me like that,_ Ludwig had thought to himself.Feliciano's tongue circled his lover's tip before encasing only the head of Ludwig's almost painfully hard erection in his wonderful, pleasure-inducing lips. Ludwig bit his lip, panting as Feliciano left kisses and small, teasing licks along the German's cock before wrapping his soft hand around Ludwig's cock, pumping his hand up and down slowly as he licked and sucked at the head of Ludwig's dick.

It took everything in him not to moan and writhe beneath Feliciano as the Italian pleasured him greatly. Somehow, Feliciano had always managed to be such a tease, but oh so satisfying at exactly the same time. Every time Feliciano's hand slid up and applied pressure just along the vein, he felt like it was almost an invitation to come then and there, especially when Feliciano glanced up at him through those unlawfully long eyelashes. The Italian had hollowed his cheeks, taking more of Ludwig's throbbing cock into his wonderfully warm mouth. Feliciano had only managed perhaps three fourths of the German's cock before the tip had pressed against the back of his throat. Feliciano gave a low hum, then, and if Ludwig hadn't thought it was hard not to come down the Italian's throat before, he certainly was now. He inhaled sharply, letting out another (rather restrained) moan. Feliciano only used his tongue to create more ungodly pleasure and satisfaction as Ludwig struggled to keep his composure. Sure, Feliciano had done this before, but that didn't mean it wasn't any less god damn _amazing_. Where did he even learn to do that?

Ludwig didn't have much time to think about such a thing as Feliciano allowed a bit more of the German's cock to enter his mouth, the tip pushing down his throat slightly as the Italian gave another hum. With such vibration and slowness, Ludwig found his body tensing as he panted, closing his eyes yet again as he tangled a hand in his lover's hair, the heat in his stomach exploding as he came, giving several broken moans of pleasure as Feliciano brought him to orgasm. Feliciano had pulled back, then, swallowing as much of the German's cum as he could manage. The rest had spilled out of the corner of his mouth, to which Ludwig had closed his eyes again upon looking at such an arousing sight, situated in between his legs. Feliciano let out that somewhat quiet, tinkering laugh as he wiped the rest of Ludwig's cum off of his face. He climbed up, successfully straddling the German before reaching a hand out, rubbing at Ludwig's still hard cock, deciding to lean forward far enough to kiss at Ludwig's neck as well, their cocks rubbing against each other as Feliciano rocked his hips not quite fast enough to get off on, but enough to make Ludwig let out those occasional moans of pleasure.

Ludwig reached up after a moment, putting a hand on Feliciano's hip to suggest a halt in his movements. "Feli…" He mumbled out, his voice quiet, the sound rumbling sexily in his chest. Feliciano paused, kissing Ludwig's jaw. He looked up at him, raising an eyebrow as he smiled against his lover's skin. Knowing what Ludwig would say just about now, Feliciano sat up, deciding to get on with it as well. He leaned over, applying not-so-accidental pressure to Ludwig's cock as he reached over for the lube on the nightstand. Feliciano smiled again at Ludwig, uncapping the bottle of lubricant.

"You or me?" He asked vaguely, holding the bottle in one of his hands.

"You can do it." Ludwig answered, watching Feliciano pour the substance over a few fingers with that wonderful, almost innocent smile. With that, the Italian reached behind him, propping himself up a little farther before working a single finger into himself, biting his lip as he moaned softly. He placed his other hand on Ludwig's stomach for stabilization as he fingered himself rather slowly.

He moaned loudly after a minute or two, having pushed two fingers into himself as he pressed them purposefully against his prostate. Feliciano closed his eyes, panting as his mouth hung open, obviously pleasured by his own ministrations. Ludwig watched him, eyeing him closely as his cock ached, every one of the Italian's moans causing a small wave of shivers through him. Feliciano's hips moved in small back-and-forth motions, their cocks rubbing against one another once again as Feliciano's heart pounded in pleasure. Ludwig put a hand on Feliciano's wrist, halting him.

"Careful. Not too soon." Ludwig grumbled, reminding Feliciano to wait for him before bringing himself to the point of release. Feliciano looked down at him, panting with a weak nod. He gave a small moan of impatience, drawing his fingers out of himself. Opening the condom wrapper, of which he had previously retrieved from the bedside table's Drawer of Mysteries (And Mostly Sex Toys), Feliciano rolled the condom onto Ludwig's cock kindly. Applying a good bit of lubricant onto Ludwig's dick, he looked down at the brightly-blushing German as he set his hips back into the proper position, his hands placed lightly just below Ludwig's belly button for balance. He smiled again as Ludwig placed his hands on Feliciano's hips again, pulling him down a little impatiently, the both of them more than ready for such an act. Feliciano gasped happily at that, smiling in pleasure as the tip of Ludwig's cock slipped inside of him. He bit his lip after a moment, watching Ludwig pant beneath him, trying desperately not to thrust his hips suddenly and force the remainder of his cock into the rather small and _so fucking tight_ Italian above him.

Feliciano settled slowly, going inch by inch before his ass met the German's hips. He moaned upon doing so, tightening again around Ludwig's cock teasingly. He bit his lip, smiling down at Ludwig as he gripped Feliciano's hips tighter at that. Feliciano waited a few moments, perhaps more for effect than anything. The both of them were far too used to such a feeling. Ludwig groaned in impatience, rolling his hips upward weakly. Feliciano moaned unexpectedly, the German's cock rubbing up against his sweet spot just _so._ Feliciano rolled his hips as well, wanting to recreate such a feeling once again. Lifting up ever so slightly, the Italian dropped back down only mere seconds later, continuing to so until Ludwig got the hint, thrusting upwards in time with Feliciano's movements. The tension between them was now heightened, to which they both let their moans flow freely. Now, Feliciano was certainly much more vocal than Ludwig, seeing as how he was shamelessly voicing his obvious pleasure with each thrust, eliciting things like, "God, yes, Ludwig," or perhaps providing motivation with "Harder, harder, oh!", to which Ludwig was more than happy to obey to. His hips set a rhythm that of brisk, quick movements, the Italian atop him still riding him with equal enthusiasm.

It didn't take long before Ludwig's moans became more plentiful, it being obvious that his (second, mind you, he couldn't ever resist for too long, and it always seemed that Feliciano managed to outlast him every time, damn it) orgasm wasn't too far away. Feliciano smiled more at this, his back arching in pleasure. Perhaps this time they'd be able to come together. Ludwig held Feliciano's hips tightly, helping him to create such a quick friction. Feliciano moaned in extremely loud pleasure, Ludwig having found his prostate yet again, to which he was now thrusting rather roughly against. "Yes! Yes, oh, there!" Feliciano moaned, his eyes closing in wonderful, wonderful pleasure. He was beginning to tighten up, Ludwig could feel it. Deciding to bring this to an end, he took a hand off of Feliciano's hip, bringing it instead to his dripping cock before rubbing in time with his thrusts. Feliciano tightened even more at that, giving another loud moan of pleasure, his hips jerking oddly as Ludwig rubbed, still thrusting against _That Spot._ With the combined friction and pent-up feeling, Feliciano's back arched dramatically with an orgasmic scream, his come spilling onto Ludwig's abdomen. Ludwig felt Feliciano's muscles tighten around him, to which he grit his teeth, releasing into the thankfully provided condom with a rather loud moan, or at least for Ludwig's standards.

They both stayed like that for a few moments before Feliciano flopped forward onto Ludwig's chest, panting. Ludwig, too, tried to catch his breath, the two of them covered in a thin sheen of sweat. It took them a good three minutes before Ludwig lifted Feliciano up a little bit, or at least enough to pull himself out of him. Feliciano gave another soft moan of almost disappointment, his face nuzzled into the crook of Ludwig's neck. He planted soft kisses here, basking in the glow of aftersex. Ludwig let out a slow breath, sighing as he put his hands on Feliciano's back, holding him there as he felt the Italian beginning to fall asleep.

"Feli." He grumbled again, nudging him. Feliciano gave a small whimper, somewhat saddened at not being left alone to sleep on top of the German.

"Get up for a second." Ludwig began.

"Gotta clean up." Feliciano finished Ludwig's sentence sleepily, huffing softly. He rolled off of Ludwig, obviously missing the warmth he provided immediately after doing so. Ludwig got up out of bed, rolling the used condom off before disposing of it, heading to the chest of drawers for at least a _little bit_ of clothes. Feliciano noticed this. Too late.

"Mm-mm. Get back here." The Italian ordered, preferring the German without clothes instead. Ludwig huffed softly at that, returning to bed nonetheless. Feliciano nuzzled up to him immediately afterward, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Love you." He mumbled sleepily, exhausted.

"Love you, too." Ludwig replied, smiling softly at Feliciano's downright cuteness. Feliciano's smile grew at that before falling asleep, the German certainly not far behind him. It took Ludwig mere moments to close his eyes and fall asleep, the Italian cuddled extremely close to him.


End file.
